TUFF Lottery (request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: After her life savings were blown up, Kitty tries to win the Tuff lottery, but others want to stop her from getting the money.
1. The Lottery

**This is a request from Homeydaclown. Hope you like it!**

It's a bright and sunny morning. It's about 7am in the morning. Everyone was doing their own thing. It was an Tuesday morning too. A girl with the name of Kitty Katswell, was in the tuff building. She was doing her work, like she should.

"Hey Kitty!" Yelled a voice.

"Oh great... Not him." Kitty said looking back.

When she looked back, she saw her partner Dudley Puppy coming up to her desk. Kitty was super mad at Dudley for using all her money. She could barley pay her bills for her apartment! Life was not going her way.

"Hey, Kitty. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Everything alright?"

"Yea." Kitty lied. "I'm doing work."

"Alright, I should do that too."

Dudley left and went to his desk. Kitty would give him short answers to make him go away and stop talking to her. Sometimes it worked, but other times it didn't. Anyways, when Kitty's lunch break came, she went out.

"How am I going to get all my money back?" Kitty asked herself as she was driving.

Kitty stopped and got some lunch. She went back to tuff, and ate her lunch. As she ate lunch, she heard one of the tuff agents talking about a lottery that was going on.

Kitty got some more information about this, and she went to buy one. The winner would get a ton of money! But Kitty didn't how much the winner would get, yet.


	2. The Winner

It's the next day. Kitty woke up and got ready for work. She ate breakfast and headed to work. When she got to work, everyone in tuff (who works there, of course) were talking about one thing. And that one thing was the lottery ticket. Everyone at tuff got one it seems like.

"Hey, Kitty! Why didn't you tell us that a lottery was going on!?" The Chief barked at Kitty.

"I didn't know I had to tell you that."

"Well, I got the last one!"

The Chief waved it around and went to find some other workers to brag to. Anyways, Kitty went to her desk, and started to work. She looked up the lottery, that was going on. The winner would get $500,000,000,000. Kitty smiled once she saw how much the winner would get.

"I need that money so bad." Kitty sighed.

"Yo, Kitty! Guess what!?" Dudley said walking up to her.

"What?"

"I got a lottery ticket! I have a feeling I'm gonna win."

"Mmm. Everyone got a ticket Dudley."

"Yea, I know. But they are going to give the winner today."

"Really? Where?" Kitty said standing up.

"It's gonna be on tv, we're all gonna watch it here."

"I'll stay with you guys."

Dudley and Kitty went back to work. Everyone at tuff couldn't stop talking about the lottery. This was the best lottery that was every going on. Anyways, the Chief order some pizza (for their dinner) while they all watch the tv. Soon, it was about 10pm.

"And now, we will go the bank and see who the winner is." The report on the tv said.

Everyone was holding their lottery ticket. But then, the door opened and Snaptrap and his men walked in. Then, more of the villains came in.

"Can we sit with you guys, since we don't have a tv." Bird Brain asked.

"Sure. But don't try any tricks." Dudley said.

The villains sat down, and they all waited.

"And the numbers are..." The reporter said.

Everyone in the tuff building stood up, and watched the tv.

"21, 19, 7..." The reported said.

"Oh dang it! I so lost!" Dudley said ripping up his ticket.

Many of the other tuff agents did the same. All the villains ripped and burned their ticket.

"3, and 10." The reporter finished.

Then, everyone heard a scream. It was Kitty. She won the lottery! She thought it was a joke, but she looked at her ticket, and back at the tv. She really won the money!

"Oh my god! I won! I won! I won! In your faces!" Kitty yelled.

Kitty ran out of the building screaming with joy. Everyone was upset that they didn't win.


	3. Money Fight

**For all those Tuff Puppy fans. New Episode on the 20th. Just wanted to tell you that.**

Morning time came. Kitty could not sleep at all that night. She was to happy that she won the lottery. She even called her mom, and told her the news. Her mom wanted some of the money, but Kitty said no to her. It's her money, and she can do what she wants to.

Anyways, Kitty went to the bank, and took her ticket with her too. She parked the car, and headed towards the bank. But then, a bag went over Kitty's head, and she was knocked out. When she opened her eyes again, she was on hard, cold floor. She got up, and checked her pockets. Her lottery ticket was gone.

"Oh no... My ticket... My money." Kitty said getting up.

She was in a dark room. It looked like an old house. Boxes were everywhere, but they all broken toys in them. Kitty walked over to one of the boxes, and picked up a toy. The toy laughed, and Kitty dropped it, backing away. Kitty went over the doors, and tried to opened them.

"Great... It's locked!"

"Yes, yes it is!" A voice said.

Kitty turned around, and Kitty saw Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon. Kitty saw that they had her lottery ticket. Her claws went out. They could see her the anger in her eyes.

"Spit up!" Snaptrap yelled.

The villains spit up, and Kitty ran after the Chameleon first. Since he was a little slow, Kitty went after him first. Kitty jumped on him, and checked him for her lottery ticket. He didn't have it. Kitty put him in hand cuffs, and ran after Bird Brain. She caught him, and checked him. He didn't have it too. Then, Snaptrap must have it. Kitty put the Chameleon and Bird Brain together, and went after Snaptrap.

"Just give my ticket back!" Kitty said getting in front of Snaptrap.

"No! We all need that money."

"It's mine, you little rat."

"I'm not little... But, what if I just burn your ticket right now..."

"You wouldn't, cause you said that you needed the money."

Snaptrap had to think of this for a while. While he was thinking, Kitty attacked him. They fought over the ticket. They both fell on the floor and the ticket, and began to fly away. Kitty got up and ran after it. She grabbed it, and then hand cuffed Snaptrap.

"Alright, you're going to jail now." Kitty said with anger.

She put them in the car, and drove to the jail. She put them in jail, and headed to the bank. She got her money, and put it in the bank.

"Can I also change my combo." Kitty asked the front desk.

"Sure thing."

Kitty got her combo changed, and was as happy as could be. She got back her money, and she was happy for that. But she was still worried that Dudley could try and get money and take it again, like the last time.


	4. The Past Hurts

Morning time came. Kitty still couldn't believe that she won the lottery. She was lucky that she won. Whenever she went to work, her co-workers would always ask if they could have money. Each time, she said no. Even the Chief would ask! He makes more money than her! Anyways, Kitty was at her desk, just doing some paper work.

"Hey, Kitty!" Yelled her partner, Dudley.

"What?" Kitty asked turning around.

"You know how you have your life savings back?"

"Yea...?"

"Remember when I blew all of it up? That was funny."

"Cause it wasn't your money, Dudley!" Kitty said getting really mad.

"God, Kitty... Don't get so mad." Dudley said laughing a little.

"You think it's funny, that I lost all my life savings?"

"Well... Kinda... But you got it back. It's in the past."

"It's in your past, but not mine."

Kitty's claws shot out. Dudley just laughed. A few seconds, Dudley found himself on the ground. Kitty was beating him. Dudley fought back, but Kitty had so much anger in her. Dudley began to bleed a lot. Once Kitty was done with him, he had to go to the hospital.

A few hours went by. Dudley was laying in a hospital bed. His eyes were closed, and he couldn't really move that well. Anyways, it was the end of the day too. Kitty was in her apartment laughing her head off. She was sitting on the couch, watching her beat Dudley up.

"Oh, I'm so glad this was caught on tape." Kitty said laughing.

With that said, Kitty watched that tape, until her stomach hurt from laughing to much. She would remember that money and day forever. Even Dudley would. After that fight, no one at tuff would ask Kitty for any of her money. Not even her family members. But she kept that a secret from them. As months went by, Dudley was out of the hospital, but never ever talked about the day he blew up her life savings to her.

**The End! I hoped you guys liked it! This was a request from "Homeydaclown". It was fun making this! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
